


Go Dean

by Mufffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cheerleaders, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Male cheerleaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: I love this human so they deserved something adorablei’m sorry i suck at titles ;v;





	Go Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useless_Fanfictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Fanfictions/gifts).

> i had this titled as “destiel something” in my docs

“Wait- let me understand this.. You want to join the cheerleading team.. Just to talk to a cute boy?” Sam asked from his spot on the couch.

“Well… yeah” Dean muttered, raising his shoulders awkwardly. For a senior, he was pretty awkward. He might be cool at school, but not after seeing Cas. Seeing how the other girls can throw him up is mesmerizing. It was strange at first because he was a boy, but Dean figured it was because he was fairly short, shorter than some of the girls and weighed about a hundred pounds. He was skinny. Almost had a feminine body. Dean sighed softly, his thoughts getting sidetracked. “What do you do when you like someone?” Dean glared.

“..I tell them” Sam smirked, closing his book. “Look, all you have to do is go up to him. Flirt with him like any other girl. And just go for it. Do it in your car like any other girl and call it a day, but please stop bugging me about your antics” Sam whispered.

“Sam- I don’t want to just bang him!” Dean frowned. “I wanna like.. Go out!” He groaned, rubbing his face. “Help me or I’ll tell dad you had sex”

“..How’d you find out?” Sam whispered in shock.

“What?” Dean squinted.

“Hey, it’s almost time for school!” Sam snapped and jumped up from the couch. “Come on Dean, let’s get driving!” He called out.

Dean decided to push the thoughts of his freshman brother having sex away and grabbed his bag. “Fine, but we’re talking later” He yelled, taking his keys from the table. As he left to get in the car his thoughts drifted to Cas again. As he drove, he thought of Cas in uniform. He frowned, leaning a hand on the window to hold his cheek. What sucks more is Dean didn’t even know if he was gay. This guy could totally reject him and make fun of him ages. Well, not ages since he’s graduating in two months, but that wasn’t the point. 

The point was that when Dean signed up and was forced into practice the day of, he panicked and didn’t even understand the basics about cheerleading. Because he would only be the guy lifting the girls, he didn’t need a uniform, only needed to wear the school colors. Dean could manage black pants and a red shirt.

Unfortunately, Sam was forced to stay behind unless he wanted to ride the bus, and believe him, he did not. So he stuck around after to do homework on the bleachers and watch Dean ultimately fail. And true to his word, Dean failed.

“Hey, Cas, was it?” Dean asked softly.

Cas turned to look at Dean with wide and confused eyes. “Yes.. Castiel. You’re Dean Winchester, aren’t you?” He asked with a frown. “Why are you here?” He mumbled, instantly seeing Dean’s hurt expression. “No- I meant, what are you doing joining the cheerleading squad?” He corrected himself with an anxious laugh. Lead it to Cas to say the wrong thing.

Dean smiled at this though. “Yeah. Uh.. Shurley? Or is that your brother’s last name?” Dean mumbled.

“That’s Gabe’s name. My last name is Novak” He smiled, offering his hand to Dean.

“Would you like it to be Winchester?” Dean smiled nervously, taking his much small hand to shake.

Cas’s smile dropped as he stared up at Dean. He opened his mouth and slowly closed it, squeezing Dean’s hand anxiously. “W-What?” He asked nervously, face obviously heating up.

Dean smiled at this as he let go of Cas hand. “Practice is starting” He teased.

Cas nearly choked on his own words as he turned to do his stretches. He sat in the grass, confusion spread across his face. What the fuck? Dean Winchester was flirting with him? How?? Why? The hottest guy in school? Flirting with him? No. No, it’s an act. A dare. Nothing more. Cas frowned at that thought, jumping when the coach was yelling at him to stop sitting there. “Sorry coach” He smiled nervously and turned to Jo, grabbing her arm.

“Hey- What’s Dean doing here?” Jo whispered softly.

“I was about to ask you” Cas smiled at her. “He’s.. flirting with me?”

Jo’s eyes widened as she laughed. “Talk with him, I’ll distract Coach” She smirked and turned to walk away from him.

Cas panicked when he saw her talking, then turning to look at Dean. The panic set in further when Dean was right next to him, looking down at him. “Hi” Dean smiled.

Cas smiled, unable to hide his blush. “..Hey” He whispered.

“So..” Dean mumbled, biting his lip. “..Go on a date with me?” Dean blurted out quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Cas laughed nervously and paused to process what Dean had just asked him. “With me?” Cas mumbled.

“Well I’m not talking to some girl next to you” Dean whispered, smiling at him.

Cas laughed and cleared his throat. “..Um. Maybe” He mumbled and looked at Dean. “What do you wanna do?”

“Anything you want to” Dean instantly said, staring down at the smaller boy.

“Alright..” Cas nodded softly. “But for now, you need to put me on your shoulders”

“What?” Dean laughed nervously.

~~~~~

Having Cas on Dean’s shoulders wasn’t bad. It was definitely odd, holding onto his soon to be date’s thighs. It was nice whenever he got to squeeze Cas’ legs, listening to him squeak and continuously pinch Dean’s ears.

“Would you stop?” Cas muttered, having to place his fists on his hips.

“Would you stop being so cute?” Dean muttered back.

Cas only groaned at him.

~~~~~

“I don’t know,” Cas smirked, picking up his cheer bag now that he was in normal clothes. “I don’t know how much you deserve that date now” He laughed softly.

Dean frowned at this and scratched his head. “Yeah.. I can understand that” Dean mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek. “Sorry, I know I-”

“Hold up-” Cas frowned at him. “I was just joking. Promise” He smiled, putting a hand on Dean’s arm. “Come on.. Let’s go take your brother and then do something fun” He winked, turning to walk out of the room. 

Dean opened his mouth before smiling, quickly running after him.


End file.
